


[Podfic] the model home

by tomato_greens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: It’s going to be better, and that’s great, but sometimes Jack thinks, why can’t it be good right now?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the model home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268416) by [familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiar/pseuds/familiar). 



 

Read: [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7268416)  
Stream: [HERE!](https://soundcloud.com/tomato-greens/the-model-home-podfic)  
Length: 43:55  
Music: [Tiny Desk Concert version of "Vacation"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbyyxIZ02Zs) by [Florist](https://florist.bandcamp.com)  
  


:)


End file.
